I'm In Here
by RiverAlexisCastle
Summary: Song Fic Don't usually like doing these but the song was perfect Melody Pond is in there but does anybody hear her, help or save her, Melody's thoughts in the abandoned orphanage. Don't own anything ireapeat ANYTHING


**Castles on a hiatus so I needed a show to watch became obsessed with Dr who watched all of it in 4 days and now I am waiting for this and castle. This started as the Itunes shuffle challenge but became more. Favourite dr who character Melody/Mels/River**

_I'M IN HERE CAN ANYBODY SEE ME, CAN ANYBODY HEAR._

Little Melody Pond was scared she didn't know where she was and if anyone could see her or hear her she just wanted the person in the picture, her mother.

_I'M IN HERE A PRISONER OF HISTORY, CAN ANYBODY HELP._

Melody Pond was and always will be a prisoner of some sort, But at the moment little Melody Pond was a child who couldn't even get her parents to help because she was in a prison of sorts in some point in history.

_CAN YOU HEAR MY CALL, ARE YOU COMING TO GET ME NOW, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, FOR YOU TO COME RESCUE ME.__  
_

Melody Pond called, called the most powerful person in The United States, and yes they could hear but were they really listening and are the coming to get her because Melody Pond is scared and waiting, she needs rescuing and some tender love and care.

_I'M IN HERE, I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING, CAN ANYBODY HEAR.__  
_

Melody Pond is trying because she needs them to hear and believe her, there are spacemen and they are trying to eat her.

_I'M IN HERE I'M CALLING OUT BUT YOU CAN'T HEAR CAN ANYBODY HELP_

Melody Pond calls out people hear but no one listens, understands or believes they just think that she's a child causing trouble, when she not. Melody Pond needs help.

_I'M IN HERE CAN ANYBODY SEE ME, CAN ANYBODY HEAR. __  
_

Little Melody Pond was scared she didn't know where she was and if anyone could see her or hear her she just wanted the person in the picture, her mother.

_I'M IN HERE A PRISONER OF HISTORY, CAN ANYBODY HELP.__  
_

Melody Pond was and always will be a prisoner of some sort, But at the moment little Melody Pond was a child who couldn't even get her parents to help because she was in a prison of sorts in some point in history.

_CAN YOU HEAR MY CALL, ARE YOU COMING TO GET ME NOW, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, FOR YOU TO COME RESCUE ME._

Melody Pond called, called the most powerful person in The United States, and yes they could hear but were they really listening and are the coming to get her because Melody Pond is scared and waiting, she needs rescuing and some tender love and care.

_I'M IN HERE,I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING, CAN ANYBODY HEAR._

Melody Pond is trying because she needs them to hear and believe her, there are spacemen and they are trying to eat her.

_I'M CRYING OUT I'M BEGGING NOW._

Melody Pond, threw her tears begs her mother to help her. Repeating, help me over and over again but her mother is frightened of her and tries too shoot her, she has too remind herself that she doesn't know her yet and its hard because she just wants her mother.

_I AM FEARING IT ALL,_

Melody Pond fears it all, even the things that she can't remember but knows she needs too. She fears the spaceman that eats her, although doesn't kill her.

_STUCK INSIDE THESE WALLS,_

Melody Pond is stuck inside the spaceman suit that ate her, the outside of the suit is like walls and she's stuck and is starting to feel costrophobic.

_TELL ME THERE IS HOPE FOR ME._

Melody Pond, now that she is older, goes by the name River Song and is married to the doctor, wishes that when she was, Little Melody Pond she knew that the women with gun and blonde curly hair was an older version of herself who had a happy yet disfunctional family because it would have given her the much needed hope that she graved so very badly.

_CAN ANYBODY SAVE ME, CAN ANYBODY HELP ME._

Melody Pond in the end saves herself, she regenerates and makes her way to Leadworth, but is she really safe and helped? Because being with your parents when they are children themselves is just an illusion of help and safety.


End file.
